The Walking Loud
by zumby101
Summary: 1 boy and 10 girls against the world with no parents to keep the peace. Watch as they struggle to get a house ready to keep the walkers out at all costs. Even if it means saying goodbye to their old lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, one and all to this little experiment. Experiment because one this is my first Loud house fic (** and my first non eastern inspired fan fic as well **) as well the first fan fic I have a consultant to help me out with. So please give a short round of applause to Mr. Dusk for all the help with the story. Hopefully this goes somewhere and we have some fun making it. As always if you like it reviews, favs, and follows mean so much to me. Welp since I know you skipped this whole thing in bold all I can say is enjoy!**

"Lincoln! Get up!"

And with that the day began for our white-haired boy bundled up next to his stuffed rabbit. Groaning to himself before stretching in his bed, hitting the walls of his room in the process. Linen closet, not meant for anyone but the towels it should be holding but here he was, it was a miracle there was a bed in here.

"Lincoln get up!" Lori yelled again.

"I am!" he yelled back. Now jumping out of bed and rolling his shoulders before opening his door. The usual chaos of the Loud house was mellowed down for today. While the twins already arguing about hops sleeping with Lola the night prior was something any morning couldn't go without. The unusual came from Luna, strumming a softer guitar riff than usual. Almost somber yet still flowing to the actions of her sisters. Luan was practicing jokes with her dummy in front of Luna, trying to cheer her up but it didn't seem to be working. Their father was recently admitted to the hospital, some crazy man had ran up to him and bit his arm so hard that he almost broke an artery. Luckily the doctor said he'd be okay but his presence was missed. They even missed his missed his infamous family dishes! Leni had barely said a word since it happened and no one had seen Lucy either. Although the breathing coming from the vents gave a good clue where she was.

"Come on Lincoln." Lori told him again, leaning on the door while holding Lily and trying to text as her baby sister tried to snuggle into a good spot. "Ugh Lily stop it!" She told her as she struggled to ask Bobby about hanging out today.

"I'm moving I'm moving!" Lincoln said as he started down the hall. Lisa was nowhere to be seen either but she usually stayed in her room anyway so no concern there. Strolling down to the bathroom he found the door already ajar before he even reached for the knob. Then coming from the other side was Lynn, wet hair, dirty sleeping jersey, and blue towel draped over her shoulder.

"Morning Lincy" she told him, not as chipper as he was accustomed to hearing.

"No balls this morning Lynny?" he joked with her, trying to copy her nickname for him. It actually bringing on a short smile for her.

"You know I don't like water polo Lincoln." she joked before he went in for his shower with a laugh. Wasn't quick enough to dodge a shoulder jab from her before the door closed. Lincoln quickly ran himself through the shower, doubly so with Lori still trying to rush him. Normally she'd be rushing everyone just so she could get to school to see Bobby and maybe a few moments of 'flirting'. However today was different, she was rushing everyone today because lucky her didn't have to go to school. Their mom was still at the hospital with their father so someone had to watch Lily. To be honest no one else really would've jumped at the job anyhow, school helped keep their mind off what had happened.

With some fruity shampoo and a rinse down later Lincoln felt ready for anything. Hurrying down the hall in his undies, he got his clothes on in a flash and got a quick look at the time. 8:55! He swore to himself, no wonder Lori was being so urgent with him!

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled one more time getting Lincoln's butt in gear. Running down the stairs with his backpack bopping over his shoulder he saw Lori already holding the front door open, impatiently twirling her keys.

"Sorry sorry, let's roll!" he told her as he rushed into vanzilla.

"Lisa we'll be right back" Lori announced before leaving the house. The semester at the local college had ended so Lisa was done with her teaching job for the summer. The timing couldn't have been any more perfect. With their father now in the hospital she needed the extra time to balance out their budget and bills to accommodate his recovery. An easy feet but it might mean they'll have to skip their weekly goulash, a silver lining may be in this dark situation after all.

It almost seemed half muted as the loud family drove off. Sure the van was still buzzed with enough noise that it wasn't awkward but the empty noise was discomforting to the ones that noticed it.

"Just keep that slimly thing in your bed tonight!" Lola yelled.

Lana scoffing before telling her, "Well don't fall asleep with water next to you!"

"You know in France they eat frogs." Lola threatened.

"Like you would do that!"

Lana had her there. Lincoln was in the middle with Lynn and Lucy. Lucy reading a book and half looking out the window while Lynn devoted all her attention out her window. Giving a nudge Lincoln snapped her out of her little space out session.

"You thinking about him?" He asked.

"I'm trying not to." she answered slightly conflicted but her face couldn't lie.

Luna was in the first row, still strumming her guitar till she caught wind of their conversation.

"It's hard not too little dudette." she told them, Lynn only nodding in response.

"But hey mom said he's doing fine. Bet he'll be back making frank and beans in no time." Lincoln reminded them. Yet was disappointed when it didn't seem to stir anything positive up in either of them. Soon enough Luna was back to strumming her solemn tune. Lori finally couldn't handle the situation and turned on the radio, some pop song coming on with a mambo beat that filled up the dead air in the car but peeved off the girl trying to make music.

"Oy turn it down!" Luna yelled irritated. Lori only ignored her, and before she could repeat again they were already in front of Royal woods high.

"All right guys hop out." she told them. Luna begrudgingly did hop out with her guitar, Luan not too far behind her to try and keep her head on straight.

Leni was slowly stepping out of the passenger seat before Lori grabbed her hand. "Hey, text me if you need anything 'k?" she said, Leni nodding with a weak smile before she headed out. Next stop royal woods middle school, and with a third of its occupants the van now even quieter and more uncomfortable. Even Lily could notice it just now starting to get fussy in her car seat. At first Lori was thinking they were actually going to get to the middle school at a decent time and she'd be home for a binge session of her favorite shows in no time. But then the traffic came to a stop with a long stream of cars bumper to bumper jamming the road ahead.

"Oh. My. God!" Lori yelled, stressing every word as she honked the horn. "Come on!". Confused Lincoln looked out the window ahead, oddly he didn't see any accidents. Or any stop lights or just anything, only some some cop cars.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked, Lori scoffing before responding.

"I don't know, maybe some guy's engine died out or something. Just really grea…" just then a man ran up to Lori's window. Everyone jumped as he pressed his teeth up against the car and growled. Lori was screaming at the top of her lungs, as was everyone else, before a cop came over and pulled that crazy loon off. Their hearts were racing a mile a minute and Lily was wailing her head off as another officer came by to assist the other one.

"Mame are you okay?" The officer asked as the other one wrestled to get the crazy man out of here.

"Oh my god what was that!?" she asked franticly while Lily still cried behind her. Lincoln and Lynn quick to try and quiet her down.

"Escapee from the hospital. You may want to head home" he suggested.

"There aren't more of those crazy sickos are there?"

"Unfortunately yes but we have the situation under control just…" the officer began before he was torn away from the window. The man that had been subdued seemed to have run back to them and thrashed the officer to the ground. The twins screamed again, and even when his partner had rushed back to try and help the insane man got a good punch at him before jumping him. The van erupted with screams again when they saw the man tare into the officer's neck. Through the uproar, Lincoln managed to think straight enough to tell Lori.

"Get us the heck out of here Lori!" getting a grip, Lori yanked the gear shift into reverse and hit the gas. Lincoln threw his arms over Lynn and Lucy as Lori whipped the car around and sped off, unfortunately the man just rushing to another car to terrorize.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Lori kept shouting to herself as Lincoln tried to take his arms back but Lucy was holding him in a vice grip. Lynn was clutching her chest and trying to take steady breaths but they kept coming out shaky.

"Oh my god" she said to herself while Lily and the twins were still in full-fledged panic mode.

"What was that, what was that, what the heck was that!" Lola shrieked as Lana held onto her. Lincoln turned to unclip Lily from her car seat and rock her. It calmed her a little bit but she still wasn't close to stopping.

"Lynn?" Lincoln asked half spooking her.

"What?"

"Take Lily for me. And Lucy?" he asked. "I need my arm."

"Oh! Sorry." She said letting go. Handing her to Lynn Lincoln hopped in the back to wrap Lola and Lana in a tight hug to muffle their crying. Lori in a hurry dialed 911 on her phone.

"Yeah police I need to report something like right now!"

"Oh my gosh guys what about Leni!?" Lynn pointed out.

"I'm sure they're okay." Lori half assured.

"Are you kidding we got to tell them!" Lynn shouted.

"They're at school their fine!" Lori retorted.

"I'll send them something." Lucy said as she dug out her phone, sending a group message to all of them and just hopefully one of them saw it.

Now pulling into the driveway, Lori was still on the phone where she seemed to have been put on hold. The Loud siblings hurried inside as fast as they could and locked the front door. Lola and Lana still hanging onto Lincoln still shaking. Lily was still a little watery eyed but Lynn was a master of funny faces, which she deserved a trophy for pulling off after that.

"Lori?" Lisa called out coming into view from the hallway. Looking very surprised to see most of her siblings not at school. "What are you all doing here?"

"Guys, lock everything! Windows, doors, anything!" Lori ordered.

"Hold on what the heck's even going on?" Lincoln asked but Lori had no patience.

"Lincoln just do what I asked!" she shot back. Before he got another word in, Lynn handed Lily back to Lincoln.

"I got it." She said before running to the back door and going through all the windows. Lisa looked on at the chaos ensuing curiously as she walked down the steps.

"Has something happened?" Lisa asked reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Lisa it was so scary!" Lola proclaimed.

"This weird creepy monster tried to break into the van!" Lana finished, Lisa looked on shocked at them.

"A monster?" she asked.

"It was some crazy guy, he looked like he was going to bite through the window." Lincoln explained whilst Lisa teetered on whether they were telling the truth or writing a fantasy.

"That sounds… peculiar." She answered.

"It really happened!" Lola yelped.

"Okay will like everyone be quiet!" Lori yelled from the kitchen as she hung up her phone. The twins listening for once but Lisa looked skeptical.

"Did the police say anything?" Lincoln asked

"They like totally kept putting me back on hold!" She yelled in frustration.

"But what are we going to do about Leni, Luna, and Luan!?" Lana asked.

"Are we leaving them out there?" Lola asked panicked

"They're fine! They're at school." Lori protested.

"How do you know? That crazy guy wasn't too far away from there!" Lincoln retorted.

"It's not as if a school would just let a mentally unhinged man into their facility." Lisa pointed out.

"I sent them a message so they'll know something's up." Lucy added.

"Well we can't just leave them there, right Lori?" He asked, Lori looking a little conflicted.

"I uh…"

"We're gonna go get 'em right?" Lana asked

"I really don't…"

"What?" Lana asked again.

"I don't know!" She yelled, scaring them and making Lily cry again. Letting out a frustrated groan as she hustled over to Lincoln and took their baby sister from him. "Shh shh it's okay Lily"

"No it's not!" Lincoln said angrily.

"Will you be quiet" Lori snapped back in a hushed growl. "Mom left me in charge and I have to keep you guys safe."

"That includes them too!"

"Enough Lincoln, they're fine at school! Just make sure the house is safe. I'm going to keep Lily calm" she said starting for the kitchen.

"Lori!" he yelled again.

"Just drop it already!" she ordered him leaving Lincoln with his fists balled in anger.

"Lincoln what are we going to do?" Lola asked.

"Well we're not leaving them out there that's for sure" he told them as Lynn ran back to the living room.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, just help me out with something." he assured her.

"With what?"

"We're going to go get our big sisters"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ew, don't you ever wash this?" Lincoln asked Lynn as he slid one of her padded hockey gloves on. It felt so wet and warm, Lincoln was afraid to even lightly squeeze his fingers in because he was scared of making a puddle come out.

"Hey, I got to keep every drop for good luck." Lynn retorted back as she handed him the other glove.

"Try saying that when you get cauliflower ears."

"Gross!" Lola yelled out. The three of them were in Lincoln's room, him and Lynn were suiting up for anything that was outside. Lynn was wearing all her football gear with some shin guards she had for biking, Lincoln got stuck with her grody hockey gear. Lucy and Lana were just outside his door, keeping an eye out for Lori. At the moment, she was staying downstairs with Lily, but could come back up at any time. "Guys, please be super safe." Lola pleaded.

"Don't worry, just cover for us." Lynn told her before putting on her helmet. Lincoln did a once over in his hockey outfit, everything was on but…

"All I'm missing is a mask and you can call me Casey jones."

"And a hockey stick." Lynn added. They hopped on Lincoln's bed and opened his window before throwing out his tied-up bed sheets. "Ladies first." Lincoln told Lynn as he held on to their makeshift rope. She got down to the driveway with no problems, it was Lincoln's turn now. At first he was going to give it to Lola to hold on to but he thought that she wouldn't be able to hold his weight. Opting for just tying it to his bed, he turned one more time to Lola.

"Bring this up when I hit the ground. We'll be back ASAP but keep an eye out." he told her.

"Just please, please, PLEASE, be safe!" Lola pleaded again.

"Cross my heart." Lincoln said doing a quick cross over his chest before he grabbed the rope and started down for the ground. Tying the rope to his bed lost him a good foot or two from hitting the ground proper but a little jump off and he was good. Looking over at Lynn he saw she had a baseball bat in hand. "You're bringing that?"

"Hey, there's a maniac running around biting cops! I think it's sane to bring a little defense." Lynn retorted and Lincoln couldn't argue with that.

"Well where's mine?" he asked and Lynn gestured over to the side of the garage where a stack of plastic hockey sticks were leaning against the side. "Uh I was kidding about the hockey stick thing." Lincoln said, not wanting a hockey stick because a bat just looked like it could do more damage.

"Well tough, there aren't any other bats."

"You got to be kidding."

"I don't want the wooden ones to break."

"Lynn this is serious!" Lincoln flared up.

"Well sorry all of them are inside except for this metal slugger." Lynn said patting her bat in response. With a groan and a eye roll Lincoln picked up two of the hockey sticks then started down the street with Lynn sticking close by him. It was strikingly quiet as they ran through the neighborhood. There wasn't even any traffic going on, which Lincoln just assumed was because of how early in the morning it was with everyone on the block either at work or school but still he expected to at least some of the elderly to be watering their lawns or something.

But the silence didn't last long, as they neared the high school, screams broke out. The sight wasn't pretty and caught them both at a loss for words. There was a car crash right in front of the school entrance with people pouring out of the building in hysteria.

"Did that creep come here too?" Lynn asked but something unexpected came out of that school to tell them both that it was not because of the guy from this morning. As people rushed out of the school it looked like others were being attacked. Boys and girls biting onto whatever person they could and the blood. The blood going down some of those people was making Lincoln's stomach try to jump out of him as the tips of his fingers went numb!

"Oh my god…" Lincoln sickly let out as Lynn saw what was happening too, feeling just as ill as Lincoln did.

"Jesus…" she let out scared. "They're…you don't think?" she thought for a second but Lincoln yelped out.

"Don't think that Lynn! They're okay"

"And we're going in there?" she asked in disbelief. This would've been possible if there was just one of those weirdos but with the whole school full of them... now this was just insane. Lincoln was a little shaky, but he bit his teeth down and took a good grip of his hockey sticks.

"You bet we are." He said, Lynn looking at him like he was crazy till she saw his eyes. Determined, she knew that look too well. Just when the game seemed over, she'd always see some over cocky guy go up to plate and hit that homer that won them the game. She was still a little shaky but she did her best to mimic Lincoln's expression.

"Nice game face bro" she said before swinging out her bat. "Let's go get our sisters!" Lynn announced.

"Well then come on!" he yelled back her confidently but with a slight chuckle on the end before they stormed the castle. Running against the crowd of teenagers and staff was easy, they were certain that their sisters had to be in there still with how thin the crowd of people running outside was. A closer look at the crazy people showed them to be creepier up close and personal. They were super pale, their eyes were yellowing, and they moved weirdly. Like they were on a delay but would randomly do a quick jut every now and then like they were schizophrenic. One of them tried lunge at Lynn but she was quick to dodge it before her and Lincoln made it through the front doors.

Inside the school, there were people running frightened through the halls. Scarier still was the red that lightly decorated the walls and floors around them.

"Okay I'm gonna be sick" Lincoln said, Lynn trying just as hard not to throw up.

"You and me both." she said disgusted as just then a small crowd ran straight at them out of the corner of Lincoln's eye but Lynn saw them. "Look out!" she yelped, pushing him out of the way as a couple students ran past them and out the school. Lynn accidently crushing Lincoln before he pushed her off, letting out a cough before he hunched up with his sister. "Sorry" Lynn told him.

"Ow" he groaned pulling himself up before helping Lynn. "Thanks." He told her as he pulled her up. When she was back on her feet something seemed to prick Lincoln's ears. Not a bee or a gust of wind but a sound. Lincoln heard something, past the screams and the running there was a tune being played. "You hear that?"

"The screaming or everyone running?" Lynn asked steadying herself.

"No like a guitar do you hear it?" Lincoln asked again, Lynn listening briefly before she answered.

"Yeah…"

"Luna?"

"Best guess?" Lynn asked before Lincoln nodded before running off with Lynn behind him. They followed the music, progressively getting louder as they went through the school. The path wasn't without obstacle, there were a lot of those crazy psychos trying to attack them. Most they were able just to outrun but a few Lynn and Lincoln had to Charlie horse with the blunt end of their weapons. They turned the corner to the gym and found the source of all the noise. Luna was in the center of the gym rocking out on her guitar connected through the P.A system. It was the loudest they'd ever heard her play, they couldn't even hear their own breathing let alone their own voices. Luna wasn't alone, she had a large captivating audience. A lot of those pale freaks were on the floor wreathing in pain as Luna rocked out. Lincoln tried shouting at Lynn to ask what they should do but she couldn't hear him. Looking at the gym Lincoln saw that those freaks weren't moving much, they were just hunched over and pained by the noise. Acting on his first thought, he grabbed Lynn's hand getting her attention. He gestured to Luna then quickly started for her while pulling Lynn with him before she got the idea. Careful not to step over any of the freaks they made it to the center of the gym where the sound was loudest. Luna had her eyes shut tight as she powered own through possibly her greatest rock out session ever. When they made it to her Lincoln was quick to nudge the guitar out of her hands for a moment.

"Luna!" Lincoln yelled, Luna just about to scream before she looked over at them.

"Lincoln? What are you…!?" she asked surprised and scared to see them. Just as she asked the freaks began to move again, making the same weird gurgly noises the others did. "Oh no!" Luna yelped, Lynn quick to yell at Lincoln.

"Was there a plan to this?"

"Yeah, Luna keep playing! We got to head back to the door!" Lincoln told her.

"No problems with that!" She said back before giving her guitar another working. The booming noise returned and the freaks collapsed again, grieving in pain. Lincoln and Lynn cringed when she started again but braced through it like before. Lincoln tugged on Luna's shirt to let her know they were going to start moving. Slowly and carefully the inched back to the entrance. All was well till they hit a snag, Luna's cord. Halfway back it poped out of her guitar, the P.A system letting out a loud screech making the three siblings scream as well as the freaks. When the noise faded away and the quiet returned, Lynn let out a gasp before grabbing Luna's and Lincoln's hands.

"Run!" She told them, still in a daze as their ears rang. Lynn pulled them toward the entrance as the freaks started to move again. Aggressively, they tried to reach for them but Lynn got her siblings out of the gym. Then in quick motion grabbed the large metal doors and pulled, shutting them with a loud click as the zombies began to bang on the doors. Lynn held on to the door hinge to make sure they couldn't come out. "Lincoln!" she yelled, getting him to look over at her as his hearing slowly got better. "Get me a chair or something quick!" she told him. A quick look around and Lincoln only found one thing, a metal bench right next to the water fountain.

"Help me out" Lincoln nudged Luna as he got up. They rushed over to the bench and heaved it up. Quick to bring it to the door, Lynn jumped out of the way quick and made sure the back end of the bench hit under the door hinge so the freaks were trapped in there.

"Jeez guys…." Lynn said in a gasp.

"Dudes what…" Luna tried to speak but kept coughing up air.

"Breathe" Lincoln told her. She took his advice and took in a few deep breaths before she tried to breath steady.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you guys. Where's Luan?" Lincoln said as Luna leaned against the wall for some support.

"She went with Bobby to go get Leni"

"You guys were with each other?" Lynn asked, finding it odd since all of them were in different grades and classes at the school.

"Well when this freaky stuff started happening the school went on lockdown. They rounded us up all in there but someone started attacking people and then that happened" She said gesturing to the freaks banging on the door. "They're acting like zombies"

"Crazy zombies" Lincoln added "Why were you rocking out?"

"I knicked my guitar while I was in there and it drove some of those guys back. I started rocking out to let everyone else get out, including Luan." She said pushing herself off the wall. Luna couldn't seem to hold still, these weird zombies seriously freaked her out. They really didn't look but if Lincoln and Lynn did look at the gym floor they'd see just as much blood and guts as the hallways had. "Dude this is all so nuts" she said scared, Lynn feeling a tinge of pain in her chest. Lincoln taking in a breath before he stood straight with his hockey stick in hand.

"We know… but it's not over. You know where Luan and Leni might be?" He asked. Luna, still a little shaky, nodded. In response, Lincoln handed her one of his hockey sticks. "Then let's hurry up and go home with them!" he said, Luna hesitantly taking the stick before nodding.

"You got it bro."


	3. Chapter 3

Running through the high school, it seemed that things got a bit scarier the further they went in. Less of those freaks and even less people panicking, but they did come across the occasional straggler. Luna had taken the lead, knowing where Luan and Leni were most likely hiding.

Coming to a turn, they found a surprise waiting for them. A group of those freaks were banging on the girls' bathroom with a muffled scream coming from the other side belonging to a familiar voice. Quick to take a step back, Luna swung her fist in frustration.

"Shoot!" She said under her breath.

"Game plan?" Lynn asked them.

"Think we can hook you up to the intercom?" Lincoln asked Luna, shaking her head at the idea.

"Way bad idea, the office was back by the gym."

"Not to mention there's still a bunch of those freaks in the school, probably not a good idea to make all their ears pop." Lynn added, the ones in the gym did seem to be a bit more aggravated than the ones banging on the bathroom right now. Lincoln hummed in thought.

"Still… wait!" Lincoln said, digging in his pockets and pulling out some change. Without thinking Lincoln wound up his hand ready to throw before Luna jumped and stopped him.

"No!" Luna told him making him put his hand down.

"What? They'd hear it wouldn't they?" Lincoln told her aggravated.

"They're not blind, you throw those and they'll come running for us!" she explained, Lincoln realizing how stupid it was to just run in head first into something.

"Sorry." Lincoln said pocketing the change again. Lynn looking back at the freaks quick then back to them.

"Don't be, I just got a idea."

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Distraction." Lynn said gripping her bat "I'll swing around to the other side of the hallway and make some noise there, they follow then you get them out."

"No!" Lincoln and Luna were quick to turn that down.

"You're not throwing yourself _Into the Fire._ " Luna said.

"Yeah we'd be better off throwing all my change at the wall."

"Lincoln not everyone can hear pennies drop." Lynn chastised.

"Wait but they can hear glass break." Luna said looking at small windows a top the wall away from the bathroom. Lincoln and Lynn's eyes darted from the windows then back to Luna.

"That's a great idea." Lincoln told her before grabbing Lynn's hand to drop the pennies in them. "Think you can hit those windows?" he asked pointing to the windows.

"Can I hit those? Lincoln please." She jokingly said insulted as she positioned herself as close as she could for a clear shot. Pocketing all but three of the pennies, she tossed them once in hand and closed one of her eyes. With a big wind up she threw the pennies as hard as she could. The three scooted back a few feet when they heard the pennies hit the glass. She didn't break them but they made a big thud and made the freaks stop pulling at the bathroom door. Sneaking a peek, Lincoln saw the freaks looking over in the direction the pennies hit but still holding on to the bathroom door.

"Strike one." Lincoln said to Lynn, pulling a few more pennies out of her pocket.

"You got this dude." Luna said as Lynn threw another quick shot of change at the windows. The freaks started to move away from the door slowly and towards the hallway.

"Strike two." Lincoln said, Lynn pulling one more load out of her pocket. One more throw, another direct hit and the freaks started shuffling faster to the other side of the hall. Slowly the siblings tip-toed to the bathroom door, Luna knocking it.

"Dudes it's me." Luna whispered.

"Luna!?" They heard Bobby say surprised, Lincoln and Lynn shushing him.

"Keep quiet!" Lincoln said in a hush voice.

"Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"Keep quiet! Come out slowly." Lynn told them in the same quiet voice as Lincoln.

"We can't Leni passed out! We can't move!" Bobby said finally in the whisper they were doing.

"Oh bloody hell." Luna said frustrated.

"I got her." Lynn said.

"You sure?" Lincoln asked.

"I can lift the couch at home by myself, I think I can manage Leni." She said handing Lincoln her bat. "Cover me though." She said Lincoln nodding.

"Okay now open the door already mate." Luna asked. Bobby opening the door a crack to make sure it was them before opening it all the way. Luan coming out first, shocked as could be to see Lincoln and Lynn there. Bobby dragged Leni out into the hallway and gently laid her down.

"Stand back." Lynn told them crouching down. With a heave and a grunt she lifted Leni over her head and started back down the hallway. "C'mon already." She said through breaths. The now group five started back for the entrance, Lincoln giving Bobby Lynn's bat and taking the lead with Luna and Luan trailing behind Lynn. If there were less straglers in the school before, now it seemed like the school was deserted. Everything had been tossed around and broken but still no one but them seemed to be in here. Say for the last few freaks they had just seen.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Not a clue." Lynn grunted out.

"It was so messed up guys. There were people eating each other!" Bobby said scared.

"Eating?" Lincoln asked.

"Dude no way really?" Luna asked, not aware of that since she had been rocking out in the gym.

"It's a high school of the dead!" Luan yelped out frightened.

"Keep your heads on straight. We just gotta get home." Lynn grunted out again.

"Hey we could switch off if you want Lynn." Bobby offered

"You just worry about yourself i…"

"Guys stop." Lincoln said scared as the company haulted. Bobby and Lincoln stood stiff at the sight of a large stationary group of freaks at the entryway. "Back up, back up, back up!" Lincoln whispered as the five slowly backed up and out of the main hallway. Gladly they didn't see them, unfortunately they seemed pretty complacent about standing around.

"Now what?" Bobby asked.

"Aren't there other ways out of this place?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah but it's still day time." Luna said.

"So?" Lynn asked starting to feel some strain from holding up Leni.

"So the fire alarms are still going. If we open any of the other doors then we'll be up in smoke." Luan explained.

"Dang it! There's no way out!" Lincoln said frustrated.

"Ah I can't!" Lynn yelped out before dropping down and setting Leni down. "She's too heavy!"

"Guess her head really isn't filled with air. Then we could just fly out of here." Luan quipped.

"Dude we'd just hit the roof if we did that." Luna said.

"The roof." Lynn said.

"What?" Lincoln asked as Lynn looked at him.

"The roof Lincoln, if we get up there we can just climb down out of here."

"That'll set off the alarms too." Lincoln noted.

"No it won't." Bobby spoke up.

"It won't?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah Romeo here has the key to get up there." Luan said, surprising Lincoln and Lynn.

"It's his and Lori's hiding spot… and our lunch spot." Luna said Bobby looked a little uncomfortable before he pulled out his keys.

"Yeah… here I'll take Leni." He said crouching down to hoist her on his shoulder before they left for the access way to the roof, Lincoln following in front of Bobby to give him some cover.

Lola sat on Lincoln bed stifling the urge to keep looking out his window to see if he was coming back yet. Not only that but she couldn't fight off the thought that she should've gone with them. She knew she may not have been much help but who really knew what was going on? Or what was out there right now? Not knowing was what was really eating her up. If she could just see or hear them right now that would put her at ease. Or any noise that wasn't this starker silence that began to stale for her. Fat chance that Lori would let her play any of her music right now to brighten the mood.

"Lincoln?" She heard Lori ask from the living room taking her by surprise. Springing up, she hurried out of Lincoln's room to Lucy and Lana.

"Oh no." Lucy said.

"He's still not back yet guys!" Lola panicked.

"Lincoln?" Lori called out again.

"Nuts what are we going to do?" Lana asked.

"Um um…." Lola panicked to herself, looking from Lucy to Lana when inspiration broke. "Lana!" she said making her jump.

"What?"

"Think you can imitate Lincoln's voice for a bit?"

"Um I don't…"

"Lincoln?" Lori called out again. Without thinking Lucy pushed Lana into Lincoln's room with Lola taking her place at the door.

"Hey!" Lana yelled angrily.

"Just play along!" Lola frantically said as Lori stepped into the hallway, holding a sleeping Lily, looking over at the two.

"Is he in there guys?"

"Uh… yeah he's been in there for a while." Lucy explained but not hiding her shaking voice well, Lori taking notice.

"Something wrong?"

"What? No?" Lucy answered.

"She's just still a little freaked out from earlier." Lola chimed in to save Lucy. Lori's suspicious gaze seemed to soften at that.

"Aw Luce."

"I-it's okay I'm fine."

"What are you two doing in the hallway anyway?" Lori finally asked.

"Just didn't want to be alone right now." Lucy answered.

"Yeah and Lincoln didn't want you to come in his room right now." Lola added on.

"Excuse me?" Lori flared up a bit insulted, Lola biting her tongue for saying that.

"He just wanted to be alone Lori, no big deal really." Lucy said.

"Here guys get of the way, Lincoln!" she called out again pushing past Lucy and Lola.

"Wait Lori." Lucy tried to plead but couldn't stop Lori from pushing at his door, but it didn't budge. Lola was holding it shut but knew it was only a well place shove away from opening, Lincoln's door not having a lock since it wasn't supposed to be a bedroom.

"Lincoln!" Lori said annoyed.

"Lori! Not right now I'm…" Lola said in her best Lincoln impersonation, stalling as she thought. "I'm uh naked! Yeah totally naked!"

"Ew Why!?" Lori said pulling her hand away from the door knob.

"I just…. I wanted to get comfy and relax so…."

"Okay ew stop just stop right there! Nevermind okay?" She said backing away the door. "You guys just stay away from the windows okay?"

"Sure thing." Lucy said as Lori walked off back downstairs with Lily. Lola and Lucy both let out a sigh in relief.

"Close one." Lucy said.

"Too close." Lola added.

"Can I come out now? Lincoln's room smells funny!" Lana whined.

"Are you kidding me?" Lola asked, unbelieving that she of all people would say that.

"It's clean in here and I can smell the deodorant and…"

"Okay that makes sense." Lola said.

"Just in case she comes back she should probably stay in his room." Lucy said.

"I don't wanna stay in here!"

"Well one of us has to keep eye out there for him!" Lola yelled at her.

"Why does it gotta be me though? I… Snacks!" she yelled gleefully, finding Lincoln's stash under his bed. "Nevermind!" she said between handfuls of chips.

"Great…" Lola said annoyed before looking over at Lucy. "I'll be in my room."

"Leave the door open." Lucy told her, just to make sure she was okay.

As Lola burned through the best stuff Lincoln had hidden away she didn't notice that the next thing she grabbed wasn't a candy bar.

"Bleh!" Lol said in revolution as she looked at what she had in hand, a walkie talkie. "Why's he have this?"

"Lincoln! Lincoln!" She heard it yell out scaring her, making her drop it on his bed. "Lincoln! Lincoln pick up!" She heard it call again, this time recognizing the voice.

"Clyde?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lori laid Lily on the couch next to her, wrapping her in her favorite blanky beforehand. Taking slow breaths, Lori tried to keep this creeping sense of anxiety in check even if her thoughts wouldn't allow it.

They had to be alright, she thought, Luna and the others. There were reasons why schools practiced lockdowns and news of a crazy maniac running around had to be one of them. She took a deep breath, getting a grip on the situation to take it at face value. It was just one guy, one, and the police were taking care of him. Clearly whatever was going on was being handled. As for her mom, she probably just forgot her charger and that's why they couldn't get through to her.

Luna and everyone else probably left their phones in their lockers, dad was strict about that. In the Loud house if you got your phone taken away at school then your parents would take their sweet time to get it back to teach you a lesson. Even Bobby listened to that rule and…

But was he okay though? It started to creep again, fast. Deep breath, Lori looked over to her baby sister. Still sleeping, still comfy and calm. Good, she was okay and so was her other younger siblings. They were all here, Luna and the girls could at least handle themselves but Lori didn't even want to think what she would be feeling if she had dropped off her little siblings first. They were safe and that's what mattered. But Lincoln, she knew how he was. Always the helpful, always the hero, and now he was probably cursing her out in his room for not going back for them.

This was too somber and Lori couldn't take it. She grabbed the T.V remote and turned it on hoping to get her mind off things. But the words Emergency Broadcast System splaying themselves over the screen showed that was not a easy fix.

"A state of emergency has been declared in your area." The T.V said coldly and mechanically. Lori cringed when it spoke, biting down hard as it continued. "Please stay away from doors and windows at this time. This is not a test, repeat this is not a test." Just as it started up again Lori turned it off in a flash. Her hands cupping over her mouth, choking down a yelp or a scream, she couldn't tell.

Unbeknownst to her, upstairs her sisters were all jammed in to Lincoln's room. Lana and Lola were sitting on his bed with Lucy standing guard by the door. Lana told her sisters immediately about Clyde on the walkie. He was surprised to hear from them instead of Lincoln but all the same he was still happy they were safe.

Clyde explained that the school tried to go on lockdown but something happened. A kid started attacking everyone like a crazy dog. Clyde as well as most of the other kids didn't listen to the teachers pleas to keep calm and high tailed it out of there.

"Oh my gosh that's crazy!" Lola exclaimed.

"I know." Clyde said shaken "It was so awful, I think I saw blood."

Lana gasped "Clyde why don't you come here?"

"I'm not going back out there!" Clyde yelped "Not till my dads get home. They'll know what to do."

Lori couldn't take it anymore, trying to sit still was starting to hurt and if she didn't move she was going to explode. Carefully she got up and hustled her way upstairs.

"Where's Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Highschool with Lynn." Lucy answered.

"What?" Clyde said confused.

"They went to go rescue Luna and everyone else." Lola explained.

"Wait is Lori there!?" Clyde asked panicked.

"Guys?" Lori called out spooking the girls.

"L-l-lori!?" Clyde yelped out before they heard a loud thud come from the walkie talkie.

"What does she want?" Lana asked in a hush.

"Don't know, you two go out there and keep her away from Lincoln's room." Lucy told them.

With a nod the twins hurried out of Lincoln's room finding their oldest sister looking in their room for them.

"What's the matter princess?" Lana asked abruptly.

"N-nothing I'm just…" Lori said before taking a couple quick breaths that twins found odd.

"Uh are you sure?" Lola asked as she approached her. "You seem kind of wacky right now."

"Wacky?" Lori asked.

"Yeah like your jumpier than hops right now." Lana said "Seriously what's up?"

"It's nothing guys I just.." Lori began yet she choked up. She tried to clear her throat but nothing would come up. Lola looked agasped at her sister.

She tugged on her hand "Get down here." Lori tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't allow it.

Defeated she knelt to her little sister who took a hold of her face, looking her dead in the eye.

"Lori, tell me what's up?" she demanded. Lori fought the lump in her throat and finally spat it out.

"I'm scared."

"Scared?" Lana asked walking up to them as Lola let go of her face.

"Of what?" Lola asked.

"Just…. Oh my god it's all just too much. This is literally the worst!" Lori yelled barking up some tears.

"Lori calm down!" Lola told her. She listened but they could see tears starting to break.

"I'm sorry guys." She cried out. Lana grabbing her hand and Lola grabbing the other.

"Look come down stairs with us and we'll talk this out over tea." Lola said as they helped her back up.

"And mud pies!" Lana exclaimed.

"Barf! You put worms in those gross things!" Lola said disgusted as the lead Lori down the steps.

"But that's the tasty bits!" Lana defended as they made their way to kitchen and Lucy tried to get Clyde awake, her monotone surely not doing much in helping her out.

At the top of the high school the service door opened with Lincoln and company coming out. Bobby coming out last with Leni on his back, closing the door as Lynn looked over the edge of the roof, Lincoln joining her.

"This'll be tricky." She said.

Perplexed Lincoln asked "Tricky? Is there even a safe way down there?"

"The fire escapes should get us out of this hot water." Luan said.

"Good idea, I don't feel like free climbing with Leni on my back." Bobby said as Lincoln and Lynn walked back over to them.

"The real problem is the mob of psychos down there." Lincoln noted.

"Wait, dude did you drive here?" Luna asked Bobby who nodded quickly.

"It's a little low on gas but yeah I did."

Lincoln looked over at the student parking lot, the sight not looking very inviting. While there were less of the freaks walking around over there he could still see a good lot of them there.

"It's still risky guys." Lincoln said

"There's no way out of here without some risk Lincoln." Lynn said matter of factly with confidence. Lincoln did admit that there really was no completely safe way and nodded to Lynn.

"Well what's the game plan coach?" Lincoln asked her. With a grin she smacked her bat into her hand.

"Simple Lincy."

Moments later they were climbing down the fire escapes, Lynn stressing to stay as quiet as possible. The creeks from the steel ladders did make Lincoln have to bite his tongue but they weren't loud enough to alert the freaks down below. Once they got to ground level Lynn waved them on to follow her. Lynn only gave them two instructions, stay quiet and follow her. They made their way slowly to the parking lot through from the back of the school. Gladly the back of the school was pretty vacant but only because the freaks had moved out onto the school's golf course so just getting out from the back wasn't a option. Right as they were just about to enter the parking lot Lynn stopped, taking a look out to see where all the freaks were in the lot while Lincoln stepped up and looked for Bobby's car. Nudging Lynn he pointed to it, middle of the lot with a couple freaks near it. Lynn looked discouraged but only for a moment, if this was going to be easy then they wouldn't have to snoop around. Slowly again they started out onto the lot, taking cover behind the cars that were still there. It looked like some people hightailed it out of here a while ago based on the scorch marks near the exit. Lincoln wondered if anyone besides them did make it out of here. Hopefully they did, hopefully the people he was thinking of made it out of his school. Leni stirred a little on Bobby's back, making him freeze and the others cringe in fright. She groaned slightly but didn't wake, only tightening a grip onto Bobby. While the Louds relaxed a little Bobby didn't, still staying a bit on edge. They kept sneaking from car to car till they were only a car away from Bobby's. The freaks didn't seem to notice them, at least they didn't seem to look their way. It looked like they were just lobbing their way over toward the town. Good for them but were they really heading there, Lincoln wondered. When they made it to the car Bobby fished out his keys as quietly as he could. Carefully handing them to Luna who unlocked the car with the key, a brief uncertain moment after the click went off they thought one of the freaks might've heard. Again luckily not. Bobby then opened the back door of his 4 door sedan to set Leni down before Luna and Luan hopped in. Bobby jumped into the driver seat with Lynn going over to the passenger side. Lincoln was the last to go on, his older sisters had Leni laying on their laps for room. Just as he was stepping in the unthinkable happened.

His phone went off blasting the ace savy theme song. Everyone but Leni nearly jumped through the roof at the sound of it. The freaks heard it, turning back to the school when it went off. Quickly Lincoln hopped in as the freaks started back quickly for them.

"You kept that thing on!?" Lynn yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Lincoln yelped out quick as he fought to get his phone out the freaks were coming quick. Bobby fumbled with his keys a bit in his distressed but managed to get them in the ignition just as the freaks were steps away from his car. Starting it up he sped the car out of his spot, making Lincoln and his sisters hit the back of their seats. Finally getting his phone out as Bobby swerved to not hit one of the freaks by the exit, Lincoln gasped at who was calling him.

"It's Ronnie anne!"

"What!?" Bobby yelped.

"Bobby road!" Lynn reminded him, he looking back almost hitting another freak but just barely missing him. Lincoln quickly hit answer.

"Ronnie anne?"

"Oh my gosh you're okay." She sighed with relief.

"For the most part yeah." He said, his body jutting to one side when Bobby had to make a hard left away from a small group of freaks on the street.

"Dude this is so crazy! I can't get a hold of my mom or Bobby and school was… dude it was so messed up! It was so messed up!" She said shockingly scarred, something he thought he'd never hear from her.

"Ronnie Anne he's okay, I'm with Bobby right now."

"What!?" She said shocked.

"Yeah he's here right now."

"Let me talk to him!" She demanded and without a thought he gave the phone to Bobby who told Lynn to hold it to his head so he focus on driving.

"Nene it's me." He said and what came out of the phone they couldn't make out but it was a mix of crying and yelling and tiny squeaks of words. Bobby trying to calm his sister down as best he could. Reminding Lincoln of a certain older sister at home that he knew was going to blow up on him like Ronnie Anne was to Bobby, just not in relief but in anger.

Lori and the twins were sitting in the kitchen, Lola keeping to her word and making tea while Lola had to break hers and skip the mud pies.

"Just what if you know, what if I should go back for them? I keep telling myself that Leni and the others are fine but they'd go back for me if I was at school and some physco was running around right?" Lori asked sipping on her tea.

"Of course, they would." Lola said, Lori setting her cup down seeing Lana just stirring hers. She wasn't much of a tea girl.

"So I should've just gone and got them." Lori said saddened.

"I think you should've but Lori you're not mom or dad it's not all up to you to care of us you know?" Lola said not realizing completely what she was saying. Although it was true that she wasn't her parents and it really wasn't her full time job to take care of her siblings. The fact of the matter was that their mom did tell her to take care of them while she was at the hospital. For the time being she was the parent, which only made Lola's words sound less like 'you don't have to be mom or dad' but rather 'you're not mom and dad and we need them'.

Lori sipped on her tea on more time before she just held it in her hands, for whatever reason they just couldn't get warm. Lola let out a sigh, seeing Lori's expression fade from her words. Looking over to her twin she signaled her to say something. Lana just giving a confused shrug, what could she say?

Just then they heard a bang at the door making Lori drop her tea from the scare with the twins hopping behind Lori as soon as they heard it. Lily started crying from the noise before a moment later the bang came again this time with a voice.

"Lori! Babe it's me let us in!"

"Bobby…" She said with agape before sprinting to the door. Opening it quick Bobby rushed into her arms for a hug that she squeezed twice as hard for while letting out a tear. Right before she saw Lincoln and the rest of her siblings start coming in.

"Uh… hey Lori…" Lincoln said sheepishly. All in a second Lori went from relieved to frightened to royally pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Words could not do justice to how angry Lori got when she saw Lincoln and Lynn come through that doorway. The moment Bobby separated from her, instead of the kiss he was expecting Lori lightly pushed him aside and - in a mix of anger and fear - stormed her way to them before Luna stood in her way.

"What were you two doing out there?" Lori yelled, trying to sidestep Luna who stayed firmly in her way as Luan entered the house with Leni on her back.

"They came to save us, what does it look like?" Luna shot back.

"I'm talking to them! Not you!" Lori spat back, Lincoln and Lynn trying to scooch away from the front door, but a glimpse of Lori's glare scared them stiff. Luan just looked confused on whatever she just stepped into as Bobby got in the middle of the two.

"Girls, calm down!" he told them, keeping them arm's length apart. That didn't stop Lori looking any less mad or the same for Luna, but none of them really needed a fight going on here. "Lincoln, get the door." Bobby instructed before turning to Lori again, Lily was still crying her head off in the living room. "Lori, babe, I think we need some space right now, and it sounds like Lily needs her big sister. So can we please go calm her down?" Bobby asked in calm, careful voice.

With any other person, she would've said no. She needed to deal with Lincoln and Lynn first and the struggle was apparent on her face. Bobby saw this, and plead with her through his eyes to please listen to him. Lori caved, nodding in response to him before he took a step to her and lead her to the living room, leaving Luna there still ticked off as Lola and Lana ran into the room.

They stopped when they saw their older sisters in the hall, running to Luna first because she was the closest and hugged onto her. Luna, being taken aback by this, didn't immediately do anything when they hugged her. "Oh my gosh, you guys are okay!" Lola said relieved. Luna gave an embarrassed chuckle as she patted their heads, making them withdraw.

"Dudes, you guys need to chill too." Luna said.

"Chill? This place needs deep freeze from all the heat out there!" Luan chipped in.

"What do you mean?" Lana then asked, confused.

"You guys won't believe it, there's tons of people acting as crazy as that psycho from earlier!" Lynn exclaimed.

Lola jumped back shocked. "What?"

"It was crazy! They were just lurching around and attacking people!" Lincoln put it mildly.

Only now did Lana notice Leni on the floor. "Wait is Leni okay?" she asked.

"She's just passed out." Luan said, heaving Leni up again. "Let's get her upstairs." she said.

Lynn was already jumping to pick up her legs so they wouldn't be banging the stairs. Her other siblings immediately followed her up to her room, save for Luna who looked to the living room for a moment before joining them. She decided that she'd talk to Lori later, after things simmered down a bit outside.

In the living room, Lori broke away from Bobby to pick up Lily from the couch. She didn't stop crying right away, but Lori had found out a couple tricks to calming her down. Humming a tune in her ear was one of them. Nothing in particular, just something she was making up as she went along. At first sounding rough, still some anger but easing as she sang to her sister. Bobby sat down as Lori swayed with Lily until she stopped crying, her tune seeming to mellow out as she moved. It was enough to make Bobby smile for a little bit, something she noticed when she turned to him.

"Just happy to see me?" Lori asked softly, making sure Lily didn't get startled again.

"I'm always happy to see you, especially right now." he said as Lori gently sat on the couch next to him holding Lily.

"I know it's been a long week…"

"Long week? This day so far feels like one long week." Bobby joked, Lori looked shaken.

"It's been so bad today I've just… I…" her breathing began to break as her thoughts raced. But Bobby knew just what to do.

Like she did with Lily, Bobby knew a few tricks with Lori. He slid over, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, making her look up into his eyes.

And that was it. Just looking in his eyes as he spoke. "It's okay babe, just breathe alright?" he asked.

Lori took a small breath, letting it out slow as she felt a bit safer. She then took a deep breath, she let this one out a bit faster and got a kiss on the forehead as a reward. Involuntarily letting out a giggle that made Lily laugh. "Aw, you think she wants one too?" he joked.

Lori chuckled while shaking her head, "Nope, she doesn't get kisses." she joked.

"Oh, look who's being greedy."

"Psh, oh stop!" Lori said with a smile. For the first moment in a while, Lori felt eased, for just a bit.

Upstairs, the others laid Leni out on her bed. She still didn't wake up, but she was still breathing so no real worries. They had asked Lisa to look at her just to be sure, but she told them that she wasn't leaving her room until this "overreaction" they were having was over with. Lucy had joined them, all grouping up in Leni and Lori's room to watch over her and talk about what they saw out there. Lucy brought the walkie-talkie with her too, she and the twins were explaining to Lincoln that Clyde had called him earlier and luckily was on the line.

"She didn't even try to come for us!?" Luna asked, just more wood for the fire to her.

"We told her we couldn't just leave you guys out there!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Now hold on." Luan interrupted "Let's be fair guys, you saw how it was out there."

"Yeah, and she only thought it was that one guy when we got back here." Lincoln said but Luan wasn't swayed.

"But we saw that there are lots of creeps out there. I'm just saying she was just being safe." Luan pointed out but Luna just looked at her ticked.

"Dude, she didn't even try to come get us!" Luna yelled mad. The twins and Lucy really didn't have much a say on this, they were mostly on the side that they should've gone to get them but weren't wholeheartedly into it after they said how bad it was out there.

"Well, she's been super stressed Luna! Give her break!" Luan retorted.

"Yeah, but I told her we should go get you guys!" Lincoln explained.

"Look guys, thanks for getting us but…"

"There's no buts to it Luan! She ditched us!" Luna barked. Luan looked at her sister, hurt. Luna didn't even budge from her angry expression, so Luan put on her own before she started for the door.

"That's not true Luna, I see a big butt winking me in the face off Leni's bed." She said before she stepped out of the room. Luna didn't say anything, neither Lincoln or Lynn, they just stayed mad.

Luan started heading downstairs, at first stomping down the first few steps but easing up when she remembered about Lily. But then she wasn't crying right now. That was good, at least one of her sisters wasn't screaming their head off.

"She had a reason." she thought, "I mean, I didn't want to stay in the school with those freaks, but Lori had a reason to keep these guys safe." She slowly headed for the kitchen, and started hearing murmurs of another conversation going on.

"…it was scary in there babe." Bobby said, Luan slowing coming to a stop in the kitchen.

"Geez, I'm so sorry. I… I should've gone for you guys." Lori somberly admitted. Luan was shocked to hear her admit it.

"No, no babe I would've died if anything happened to you if you tried that!" he said, Lori making some kind of half squeal from that.

"I just don't know Bobby!" She cried out. Luan could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Babe, babe relax you did what was right." Bobby reminded.

"What if I just did what was convenient Bobby? What if I just didn't want to go because I was that scared to go back out? Oh my god I feel like such a…" then all she heard was muffled crying followed by it just going silent but Luan couldn't tell why.

"Babe listen to me, you did the right thing. It's okay, we're okay, okay?" He said but Luan could still hear some muffled crying. All this drama, Luan couldn't stand it. She stepped out of the kitchen, maybe she could keep Luna out of their room for a bit for some space.

Bobby held onto to Lori loosely, Lily in the middle of them as Lori had head on Bobby's shoulder. With a sigh she broke away, putting on a weak smile for him.

"Thanks boo boo bear."

"Just doing my job." He said back. "Do you have your phone on you?" Bobby asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah baby here." Lori fished it and handed him it. "I kept trying to call my mom but she won't answer."

"That's weird, did you try the hospital?" He said while punching in a number.

"No not yet who are you calling?"

"Ronnie anne, she's at the house alone."

"She is?" Lori asked shocked.

Bobby nodded just as heard Ronnie Anne pick up. "Nene? Yeah I'm fine we made it to the Louds." He said getting up and moving toward the kitchen. Lori hearing him tell his sister to lock everything up at the house and wait for their mom. But she wondered, if it was better if they just ran to go get her? No, she thought, not right now. Ronnie Anne was smart she could take care of herself. Whatever was going on was going to be under control soon enough. She'll be fine, but Bobby should stay here till those freaks were all rounded up. Wouldn't take more than a day.

If only she knew…


	6. Chapter 6

Night quickly came over Royal Woods with the freaks still wandering through the streets. Anyone in their houses - like the Louds - were keeping a firm lock on their door and keeping away from the windows. It was easy for Lori to keep everyone away since they seemed hell-bent on avoiding her upstairs. Her and Bobby were pretty comfortable downstairs anyway, well as comfortable as they could be. Although Lori did want to check on Leni she could only guess that she still wasn't up since she hadn't heard anything.

Speaking of not hearing anything, Bobby and Lori had tried to call his mother at the hospital hoping that not only when his mom picked up they'd know she was alright but also that Lori's mom might not be too far away from her and they could feel a little more at ease. But it only got worse when Bobby didn't just try one, not two, but three different numbers to reach her. The first was her cell, which when he called it got Ronnie Anne giving the bad news that she left it at home. The second was her work cell that just told him she was currently unavailable. That really scared him but Lori tried to reassure him, but then they got to the final number. Her emergency number, a landline at the hospital, again no dial tone, just someone telling them the number wasn't available.

Upstairs, Luna was locked up in her room, eerily quiet considering its occupant. Luan had taken up watching over Leni with the twins. Lana had already tried to wake her up a couple of times but all it amounted to was her shifting around a little bit.

Then Lincoln, Lucy, and Lynn were all piled in the girls room talking to Clyde. More so just so he didn't feel alone at home.

"I haven't heard anything from my dads guys." Clyde said.

Lincoln let out a breath as he paced around his sister's room, Lynn sitting on her bed and Lucy sitting on the floor next to hers "What's going on, why can't we call anyone?" Lincoln asked frustrated.

"Not true, Bobby got a call through to Ronnie Anne." Lucy noted.

"Could there just be something wrong with the cell network?" Clyde asked.

"Maybe." Lincoln admitted, stopping in place next to Lynn.

"That would explain why we aren't getting any news right now." Lynn pointed out. "Not even getting anything on the internet either."

"Huh?" Clyde suddenly said.

"Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

"Thought I heard something." He said sounding a little cautious.

"Stay away from the windows." Lincoln half ordered him to do. Curious, Lincoln shuffled over to the girls window to look out to the street. It was clear, no freaks here. That was good but from the amount that they saw it was only a matter of time before they saw them here.

"I can't stand it being this quiet." Lori let out as she cradled Lily.

"Would a movie help?" Bobby asked.

"Anything, I'll even take one of Lucy's horror movies." She said. Bobby of course wasn't going to choose that, the horrors he seen today would top anything in a cheesy vampire movie. In the loud house there were only two kinds of movies they ever had on demand, minus anything Lucy bought, cartoons or romance. So when Bobby walked over to their shelf full of DVD's nothing really popped out at him but he did choose two that he thought would help his girl out.

"Let's see how's couple retreat or the star gazer sound?" He asked flashing both movies to her.

"Star gazer." Lori answered quick. Not only was it her favorite movie but since it was animated, if Lily woke up then she wouldn't be crying when she saw it. Bobby nodded before he jumped over and dropped it into the player.

"Wouldn't take it you guys have popcorn would ya?" He asked with a small smile that was always infectious to Lori.

"Maybe… might be a bag in the pantry." Lori said as Bobby got up for the kitchen. Popcorn and a movie, cheesy yes, but it was a way to lighten up Lori's week when it was with Bobby.

Upstairs Luan stepped out of Leni's room for some air and to stop herself from going stir crazy. She didn't see Lola step out with her so was taken by surprise when she chirped.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Luan looking at her uncertain.

"I'm uh… just in a funny mood is all." She said, Lola having a hard time figuring out if she was trying to make a pun. If she was that would've made her a little bit sure that she was okay.

"I wish Mom was here…" she said throwing another surprise at Luan.

"Me too princess." Luan said in a sigh. "Dad too, he'd have a good joke to cheer everybody up." She admitted.

"You think they're okay?" Lola asked and Luan found herself cornered. She hoped they were alright but… what she saw at the high school.

"I think they are…" she said with not much assurance. Lola was going to speak again but then they heard a popping coming from downstairs with a waft of something hot coming up the steps.

"You hear that?" Lola asked and Luan quickly responded.

"Smells like Bobby's buttering up Lori." She joked with Lola letting out a chuckle.

"Well they better share!" she said almost in her usual bratty tone.

"I wouldn't get too salty if they said no Lola." Luan joked. Lola rolled her eyes with her small grin before she hurried down the stairs, now it was Luan's turn to follow her.

"Clyde?" Licnoln called out on the walkie.

"Lincoln…" He said scarred "They're coming down the street."

"What!?" Lynn yelped, Lincoln and Lucy both shook at his words.

"Oh my gosh." Lucy said in a gasp "Clyde hide." She told him. He was already way ahead and they could hear it from his loud footsteps over the walkie. Lincoln was stuck for a moment before he shook into action.

"We need to board up the house." He told them.

"On it!" Lynn said hurrying out her room with Lincoln and Lucy coming out after her.

"Lana!" Lincoln called out, his baby sister coming out a second later.

"What, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I need the mahogany." He told her, she looked at him funny for asking.

"Why?"

"Boarding up the house, the freaks are coming." Lucy explained.

"What?" Lana suddenly said shocked.

"We need the mahogany Lana please." Lincoln pled.

"No you don't!" Lana told him. Lincoln was inch away from shrieking at her before she pushed him aside "We're going to need oak if were going to keep them out, the house's foundation will work better with that." She explained taking Lincoln a back for a moment.

"Oh…" he said now a little deflated.

"I got some in the attic c'mon!" Lana beckoned, running up to the attic with Lincoln.

And they said the drive in was dead! That joke didn't get a laugh out of anyone in the living room but Luan still said it. Lori at first didn't want to let her sisters sit in on her little alone time with Bobby but two things made her change her mind. One, Lola threatening to show Bobby a video she caught of Lori poping a pimple last month, and two.

"You guys are better company than the sour pusses upstairs." Luan said giving a small smile to Lori. She knew she was pained and thought that at least one of the girls who were left behind at the high school should show that really there shouldn't be any bad feelings. Lori did pick up a little bit of that, with a exaggerated sigh and a half hearted chuckle she caved.

"Fine! But you literally can't make any jokes till the movies over."

"I think that's literally impossible!" Luan joked, this time the only one laughing was a now awoken Lily. Lori rolled her eyes but Luan did behave while they watched their movie

Lincoln and company were running around quickly boarding up every window and opening to the house they could find. They prayed that their aging house could withhold anything that would come and Lana was making sure of that. Their parents would never allow her to work on the house, only because they trusted their judgement more than a 6 year old. While they were hoisting boards up, Lana was rushing around patching anything loose so the house could stand to take a hit. All the noise they were making caught some attention. Luna and Lisa both came out of their rooms, Lisa with mild disinterest as Lincoln was coming out of his room.

"Is there reason to this madness?" She asked.

"We need to board up the house they're coming!" Lincoln sputtered out.

"They are!?" Luna yelped.

"Are you still going on about this?" Lisa asked annoyed.

"Dude it really is bad out there!" Luna told her, but Lisa just shaking her head.

"If it was as bad as you say then there would be local authorities already asking us to evacuate."

"Lisa for the love of..!"

"Forget it! Luna we need to board up the house!" Lincoln interrupted.

"On it bro." she said running up to the attic leaving Lincoln to run into her room.

Walking to the doorway, Lisa watched her brother haphazardly boarded up the window. "I hope you realize that once mom and dad come home they won't appreciate the renovations you've made."

"Lisa this is really happening!." Lincoln yelled as he hammered the board in.

"I'm not standing for this, stop this at once!" she said raising her voice. Lincoln just ignored her and hoisted up another board. Lisa had had enough, without Lincoln noticing she had left for the living room for help on this matter.

"What are they doing?" Lori asked annoyed gesturing to the stairs.

"Maybe they're just acting crazy again." Luan stated then hearing loud thuds from the second floor that were starting to upset Lily.

"Okay literally can we just get one second of peace?" Lori asked frustrated.

"I'll go see what they're doing." Bobby volunteered.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." Lisa said entering the room. "Our paranoid siblings are boarding up the house."

"They're doing what!?" Lori said jumping up off the couch.

"Babe." Bobby tried to soothe but instead received Lily from her.

"Hold on to her." Lori said before hurrying off.

"Babe wait!" Bobby called out as he followed, Luan and Lola coming along to with Lisa.

Lincoln and company were coming down the stairs, dividing up who was going to board up what when Lori showed up to block their way.

"Are you literally losing your minds right now!?" Lori shrieked, not caring if it was going to make Lily cry.

"Get out of the way they're coming!" Lincoln shot back at her.

"Enough already! Go upstairs and take down whatever you did!" she yelled, Luan and Lisa standing behind her as the rest of their siblings stood firmly on the stairs mad at them.

"Dude move!" Luna yelled.

"You guys need to chill out!" Luan yelled back as Lily cried.

"Stop being stupid you know what is was like out there Luan!" Lynn retorted. Bobby was having trouble calming Lily down, so Lola walked behind her sisters to him.

"Guys you're scarring Lily." Lola told them, but to no avail they would not relent.

"Yeah don't you see what you're doing? Hm? Lily doesn't want to hear anymore of this than we do!" Lori said.

"Then let us do we have to!" Lincoln yelled again.

"Stop acting like this! Nothing is happening you imbeciles!" Lisa yelled.

"Guys relax!" Bobby plead.

"Let us through!" Luna yelled.

"NO!" Lori yelled firmly.

Just before Lincoln and everybody charged at Lori, the front door buckled. Bobby and Lola barely got a half turn before they saw it. Hands, clawing grasping hands latching on to them. Bobby dropped Lily, she landing on her bottom making her yell as Bobby and Lola screamed. The freaks were here, and they were breaking through the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big shout outs to my followers and reviewers! You guys are awesome and I just want to say I super appreciate you guys being vocal about the story. Ghost ninja thanks a lot, you too gamelover41592. And one thing I want to make clear to my readers is… I make no promises. :) Okay enjoy!**

If the house could shake it would be from how loud Lola was screaming, clinging on to whatever chunk of doorway she could with Bobby struggling right next to her. Lori was shaken, as everyone was, before she yelled out for Bobby and hurried for the door to try and pull him away from whatever was grabbing him. Lincoln and Lynn were quick to Lola, trying to tug her away from the door. With all the commotion they almost forgot that Lily had been dropped and was crying her head off or the footsteps of a sleeping.

"What's with all the noise?" Leni asked from a top the stairs, seeing the panic down stairs a moment later. She gasped with a quiver before falling back to the wall scared. "Wh-wha-what!?" she asked as she hyperventilated. Luan grabbed Lily a moment later and backed away behind her sister who were just as scared as Leni was but somehow weren't falling over because of their shaky legs.

"Pull!" Lynn grudgingly said as he yanked Lola, seeing her cry as she yelled at them to help.

"I am!" Lincoln yelled painfully as they kept up their efforts. Luna thought quick, looking over at Lana who still had some wood in hand. Grabbing a piece, she hurried over to one side of the door while Lincoln and Lynn pulled hard enough to get some of the freaks forearms inside. Then Luna struck, repeatedly beating on their arms as many times as she could even accidently nubbing just a little bit of Lola's back before they finally let go. Lincoln, Lynn, and Lola fell on the floor with Lola clinging onto her older siblings and whaled from the pain from her back. Lana jumped to her sister as fast she could.

"Lola, Lola!" She yelled before Bobby was finally freed from Lori's help, cringing from how tightly those freaks were grabbing him. Lisa stood awestruck seeing these animalistic hands reaching all around for anything with the weirdest and sickening gurgles coming from the other side. Only now did she believe that what her siblings had told her was now true.

In a moment of rage Luna took the board she had and started wacking the hands back out of the holes they had made, only to see them come back in twice as quick every time. The sickest form of whack a mole.

"Dudes will someone help!" Luna told them.

"What do you want us to do?" Luan asked. Then, from the living room, they heard the window break. More hands, more aggressive, and more problems. Luan shrieked when she saw them clawing their way in the living room, making Luna bark back.

"ANYTHING! Lana keep boarding up the house!"

"But Lola." She said back.

"Help me!" She begged. Lana, conflicted, took her hammar and wood and got back to work. At first taking the boards and sealing the door back up, giving Luna the break her arms needed. Lola was still crying but clinging on to Lincoln more giving Lynn the chance to get up again and catch her breath. A moment later Luna told them. "Board it up!". While Lori stayed with Bobby and Luan was holding Lily, Lisa sprung into action and helped her sisters . Boarding up the window in the living room, Luna beating out the hands like at the front door, then they ran all over the first floor, sealing even the smallest cracks.

Without warning, Bobby stood back up to Lori's protest and ran over to Luna and the others to help out. Looking out he was shaken by the hoard he saw outside, only getting bigger too. Rush, they rushed through the living, to the kitchen, then the dining room. It wasn't pretty but the house was boarded up now, with the freaks now pounding on the wood.

Lily was crying, Lana was still in pain, and everybody was frozen stiff say for Luna, Bobby, and Lincoln. Lori could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest, the beating of the house setting the rhythm for it.

"Babe." Bobby said raising her head to look at him "You got to breath okay, slowly." He told her. How many more times was Lori going to have to force herself to get a grip? Or feel like she was going to die from this drama? Taking his advice she took in what steady breaths she could.

Lynn was now sitting up with Lola holding onto her, Lincoln and Lisa coming to her side. Without asking, Lincoln pulled a little bit of Lola's dress down, Lynn felt her grip tighten around her when he did. Her back was red, bright red!

"Oh man." Lincoln said to himself, Lana gasping when she saw it. Lisa inspected it, her normal calm expression replaced with some worry.

"I can help this, but im going to need bandages." She said.

"I'm on it!" Lana said darting to the kitchen as Lisa hurried up the steps to her room, passing Leni who tried to get on her feet.

"Lisa what's happening?" She asked paniced. Lisa ignored her, grabbing what she needed before heading back down. Leni followed at her own shaky pace stopping next to Luan with a now whimpering Lily. "Oh my gosh what happened Lily?" she asked leaning in to her, Luan now noticing her.

"Did you just wake up?"

"I've been asleep?"

Lisa had a bottle in hand, squirting some kind of lotion in to her hands as Lana returned with bandages.

"Hold her still Lynn." Lisa instructed. But before they could rub any of it on to her there was another large pound from the front of the house that knocked Lisa off balance, slipping to the floor and hitting Lola's back with her face making her yell.

"What the heck are you doing back there!?" she shrieked.

"Sorry sorry." She apologized as the pounding continued.

"That wood's not gonna hold guys!" Lana told them, seeing the wood start to crack.

"Everybody basement!" Luna instructed. Everyone listened and hurried to the basement, the last ones in being Luna and Lana who boarded up the basement door a top the stairs for good measure. With some peace now, Lisa was able to rub the lotion she had onto Lola's back. At first it stung but slowly it began to numb the pain, it was still redder than a cherry getting sunburn but for the moment Lola could stop the death grip she had on Lynn's back. The basement was of course quieter than the first floor, minus the hum of their old water heater. They could still hear a little of the banging from upstairs but it was softer down here. The twins, Lisa, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lynn had taken up their own corner while Luan and Luna were standing more toward the middle of the room with Lily. Bobby, Lori, and Luna had taken up the other side of the room, mostly keeping quiet but wishing for just any other noise besides this loud silence.

"if I haven't said it yet." Lisa started "Then I want to apologize for not believing you."

"It's okay Lisa." Lincoln said, Looking over to Lynn, looking just as drained as everyone else. Weird to see someone so full of energy tired out like she was.

"Whatever is happening outside it can't last forever. No organism can continuously put out energy in such excess." Lisa stated.

"What?" Lana asked dimly, Lynn just as confused from her wording.

"We're just going to wait this out guys." Lincoln simplified.

"Whatever keeps us safe." Lola said, pained and scared.

It was awkward around Luna and Lori. Both of them had a good stew of feeling mulling inside them. Luna was still mostly mad but she wanted to smooth things out with Lori. Lori had the same feelings although she was more frightened at the situation than Luna was. But both were too proud to really admit that either one was wrong, and Bobby was just playing mediator to this madness. Luna and Leni looked over everybody, Luan having to bring Leni up to speed on everything even though she honestly didn't get all of it.

"You think Clyde's okay?" Lucy asked, Lincoln was trying not to think about that.

"Yeah, he's smart I'm sure he's safe." He said halfheartedly. A loud grumble came from Lynn, Lana almost half confusing it for one of those freaks outside. But when it came again it was clear it wasn't one of those things outside but a different monster, Lynn's appetite.

"Ugh." She groaned out.

"Need a snack?" Lana asked.

"If your offering." A moment later, Lana had produced a fresh piece of Gum from her overalls. Wasn't really food but Lynn wasn't going to be picky when she took it.

"You should've built a time traveling mini fridge Lisa." Lincoln said, his sister rolling her eyes at the notion.

"Please, the concept of time travel doesn't mesh with simple refrigerators. Plus it's not feasible to install a mini fridge anywhere with my surveillance taking up so much of the power." Lisa explained, a spark of an idea ran through Lynn's head.

"Wait can you look at your cameras down here?"

"Yes I could."

"Then let's look outside to see what those freaks are doing."

"Hm good idea." Lisa complimented before heading behind the stairs, Lynn and Lincoln following her while Lucy and Lana stayed with Lola, probably a good idea for her not to be moving right now. Buried into the wall was a monitor that Lisa began to touch and shift from what camera it was viewing, unsurprisingly the first camera it was on was the bathroom one. When the image of the outside of their house came up they could barely see the front of their house. There were so many of those freaks out there that Lincoln went agap at the sight. It didn't seem like they were banging on the house that much anymore but they were hovering close by it, like bugs to an apple core.

"Did they follow us from the high school?" Lincoln asked.

"Those things are slow unless your in front of them so there's no way they walked all the way from there." Lynn added.

"Then where the heck did they all come from?" Lincoln asked again, Lisa humming to herself as she zoomed the camera in and out on a couple of the freaks.

"Skin discoloration, sluggish behavior, irritability from you've told me, and…" She explained zooming in on one of the freaks faces to look at their eyes, graying and the pupils dilated. "Clear evidence eye distortion. I think they've been stricken with a disease."

"They're sick?" Lincoln simplified.

"Yes though this seems odd and not just for their behavior."

"What the heck could they be down with that makes them like this!?" Lynn exclaimed.

"Perhaps some mutated version of bovine spongiform."

"English Lisa." Lynn said.

"Mad cow disease, although why their acting this radical to it makes no sense." Lisa thought a loud.

Just then through their silence a chirp came from Bobby's phone, making her and Lori jump. Luna looked over to them when Bobby dug his phone out of his pocket, someone was calling him and someone he recognized. With a gasp he answered it and brought the phone to his ear.

"Mom?"


	8. Chapter 8

All hospitals smell the same, sterile cold air mixed with linoleum. But a candle really couldn't help the stagnant air about this place, or help Mrs. Loud through this ordeal. Lynn sr. was okay, a little banged up sure but she thought they'd be out of here by now. That was until that bite mark started getting worse. Antibiotics weren't working and it wasn't healing right, the skin was actually looking black.

She had barely left his side since they put him in this room, and the bags under her eyes were evidence of this. It was late, Lynn sr. was asleep and Rita was watching him, seeing that with every breath he took it came shaky like a bad radiator. A knock came from the door making her take a glance over to see their nurse come in, Ms. Santiago.

"Checking in Maria?" Rita asked, pushing up a small smile. Maria shook her head with a grin, stepping toward her with a food tray.

"Just on my second patient." She joked, setting the tray next to Rita.

"I'm fine you don't got to worry." She said, trying to be reassuring. "It's just been a tough few days."

"Talk to your kids at all?" Maria asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah Lori called me, she said everyone's a little shaken at home. Leni hasn't even spoken that much since she heard."

"Bobby's told me the same thing, says Luna's been acting grouchy too." Maria explained, her daughter didn't have much to say on Lincoln though. "Maybe you should go check on them." She told her.

"I could use a change of clothes." Rita admitted. "Are you here tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." She let out tiredly. "I could use a nice weekend about now."

"Hump days are rough." Rita admitted, knowing how mildly she was putting it. Giving her a pat on the back, Maria got out of her seat.

"Are you sure you don't need a blanket or something?" she asked.

"Oh come on really?" Rita responded, finding it silly how much she wanted to help. "It's warm enough already I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay okay, you rest up then. Nurse's order."

"Doctor's order." She corrected. Maria only shook her head with a grin.

"Not for a while, good night." She said before leaving and closing the door.

"Night" Rita said just before she left, and now brought her attention back to Lynn sr. Holding his hand as she leaned into his bed, cuddling her head next to his chest and slowly drifted into a fine lull.

When morning came, Rita was shaken awake making her push herself too fast off the bed in a daze.

"Huh!?"

"Woah! Rita." Maria said with her hands up. "Take a breath." She told her as Rita steadied her head, now noticing that her phone was going off on the table with the still full tray of food. Reaching over she brought the phone to her head while Maria got to work changing out Lynn sr. I.V and noting how he looked a little pale.

"Hello?"

"Yes Rita?" A deeper man's voice said.

"Oh Harold, do you need something?"

"Yes I'm calling to say I'm coming to the hospital now to discuss your case. Is that okay?" Harold asked. He was representing them for their suit against the man who attacked Lynn sr. offering a staggery low price because not only were their children friends but they'd become rather attached as well. Some of Lynn sr. recipes were greatly appreciated at the McBride house and the help the McBrides gave their children was more than appreciated.

"You don't have to be so formal about it Harold." She said, receiving a hearty chuckle.

"Sorry always the professional you know? I just thought I'd call since I just dropped Clyde off." He answered.

"Well come on by, just sorry how I look I haven't been home in 2 days."

"Oh Rita I'm sure you look great. I'll bring coffee."

"Thank you so much, be here in a few?"

"Already going through the drive through, be there in 15."

"Cream and two sugars!" she proclaimed but without warning her phone cut off. "Huh?" she said bringing her phone down to see that it had lost service.

"Everything alright?" Maria asked.

"Just some phone trouble is all. I'll be right back." Rita said getting up, momentarily looking at her husband, taking hold of his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll take care of him." Maria reminded her before Rita let go.

"I know you will." She said before walking out. Maria shaking her head at Rita as she left.

"You better be up by the time she gets up mister." She told Lynn, seeing him stir momentarily before she took the untouched tray of food and left to check in on other work.

Rita had been messing with her phone all the way down to the lobby. No matter what she did she couldn't get a cell connection, she really wanted to just check in with the kids before they got to school but that seemed impossible now. Deciding to put her phone down, she saw just how packed the hospital had gotten down here. There were loads of people here, either sitting stationary or lined up at the front desk asking for something. Despite the crowd Rita was able to pick out Mr. McBride walking in through the front entrance.

"Rita!" He called out hurrying to her with coffee in hand.

"Morning." She said, taking the coffee from his hand.

"You wouldn't believe the ride in, big accident." He said slightly exaggerated.

"Really? What happened?"

"Some poor soul got in a car accident near a cell tower."

"Oh my gosh!" Rita said in a gasp.

"It wasn't pretty to say the least." Harold went on.

"I could imagine." Rita said, briefly thinking of her children but pushing it to the side. They were safe, their schools weren't that close to the hospital so they couldn't have been near that accident. "Here let's go somewhere quieter." She suggested, seeing more people coming in by the truck load. With a nod, Harold and she made their way to the cafeteria for a nice helping of silence.

Maria didn't have many people under her care at the moment, the worse she had to do was help a elderly gentlemen calm down when he woke up not recognizing where he was. So it was easy to keep a closer eye on Lynn sr. like she promised. He was due to wake up this morning from what the doctor had told her but he seemed content on staying asleep. This wasn't of much concern since she could still see him breathing but it was odd that he hadn't woken up yet.

"Any troubles today?" The head nurse asked her from their station.

"No no, same old boring day." Maria responded, seeing the lead nurse shake her head.

"Bet ICU wishes they had that, heard its been a nightmare down there for weeks."

"They still have those crazy people down there?" Maria asked. It wasn't a secret to the staff in this hospital that something was up. For the past couple weeks they had been getting a lot of patients coming in that were savagely beaten. The attackers were described as raging lunatics with dead eye stares and oddly a high tolerance for pain. She heard a story of one of them being shot at by a policemen and not even slowing the tiniest bit down. What was strange was that their victims were growing deathly ill even though most of the blood work of those patients showed them to be healthly and none had sustained a serious enough injury to be life threatening. But also oddly as the disease progresses the patient's mental state deteriorates and then at that point they have to be restrained for treatment.

"Only till the neural surgeon comes in. Hope he can't treat them so they don't stay here any longer." The head nurse let out with some impatience, the obscure noises coming from ICU weren't appreciated in the other wings of the hospital.

"Kind of cold don't you think?" Maria said not appreciating her tone.

"I'm sick of them just like everyone else." She spat out. Before Maria could say anything back a low groan came from down the hall. "Speaking of sick."

"I'll go check." Maria let out in a sigh. Passing by the rooms, Maria didn't find anything out of the ordinary from any of them. Till she stopped at Lynn's room, where he was standing facing away from the door. "Lynn? Lynn what are you doing up?" in low growl he turned to her, dead eyed.

Rita and Harold were in the far corner of the cafeteria, the quietest part in the hospital by far. Sipping away at their coffee, Harold made no short of time discussing their options which were actually pretty limited but weren't restricting. As Lynn was the victim in this whoever they had as judge would likely rule in their favor. However there were factors that were going to determine the amount they would be owed. Rita wasn't too crazy about the money they were going to get, honestly the number Harold estimated for their medical expenses was fine enough. It wasn't like she wanted to get rich off this it was simply an unfortunate event that would be best put behind everyone. Harold wasn't aggressively pushing for a higher settlement but was trying for one at least for their sake.

"I'm just saying that evening it out to an even 6000 would work out very well over the standard medical fees."

"I don't want to make this a bigger deal than it is." Rita said sternly "The man has a family and I don't think punishing them will teach him a lesson."

"Your too kind Rita, you are too kind." Harold let out defeated. "I thought the extra money could go to fixing the house was all."

"Oh the house is fine, I only want to ask for Lynn to be taken care of."

"If only more people were as humble as you." Harold said before taking a sip of his coffee before the lights went out.

"Huh!" the both jumped up in a gasp. A moment later the flood lights went on with the fire alarms going off. Rita and Harold both had to cover their ears from the sharp noise going through the room. Harold tried to ask Rita something but neither of them could hear his voice. Knowing from countless safety drills over the years Rita and Harold started for the exit to see people in a similar manner moving for the front of the hospital.

"Wait, wait Harold we need to get Lynn!" Rita yelled over the sirens.

"They should be evacuating him." Harold answered. Rita said something else but they passed by another siren so her voice was drowned out. Reaching the front entrance people were pouring out of the hospital out in to the street. Police were there trying to direct them, but some in their confusion tried to ask them what was happening. Rita was one of them, and was told like the rest to keep moving. Harold had to keep nudging her along to keep her moving, the whole way she fought back but Harold was confident that the police were going to get Lynn out. Then he heard a scream, it was faint but he heard it. Then another, this one louder and it seeming like the people around him took notice of this one. Then finally a third one, louder still and more people taking notice, including the police.

"People remain calm! Remain calm!" they shouted. Through the crowd they could see it, something thrashing about throwing punches at people and blood, blood flinging from the air like loose change. He saw Rita gasp, he would've too but kept his cool starting to back up when another scream broke out. Whatever was happening was coming to them! Harold turned Rita around and they started to fight the crowd back into the hospital. They yelled urging everyone to turn back, some listened but others just kept going forward in their confusion. The rampage was getting closer, they were practically digging their way through the crowd back in. When they got to the doors people were shoving their ways back in, them included. Whatever medical staff was left was still urging people out of the hospital. When blood started to decorate the glass doors they began to yell something else, get those doors locked.

Harold was hyperventilating, at any moment he swore his heart was just going to give up. Rita was trying to remain composed, at least stay focused enough on what was going on. Still holding onto Harold, she hurried over to the elevator with him still trying to catch his breath.

"Rita what are you?"

"We're getting Lynn!" she said sternly before the elevator closed.

"Rita please think reasonably, he had to have been evacuated when they started all this." Harold pled but Rita wasn't having it.

"What if he isn't?" Rita shot back. Grunting to himself, Harold took a breath and nodded.

"Okay I'm with you, but as soon as we get him we get out of here okay?"

"That's the plan." Rita said. The elevator stopped opening to a stark empty floor. "C'mon it's this way." Rita said rushing down the hallway, Harold tailing behind her. Everything seemed tossed about on the floor, not messy enough to be terribly so but rolls of gaws and paper cups were sparingly scattered around. Passing the nurse's station Rita knew that Lynn's room was straight ahead. Not taking the time like Harold to notice that the nurses station had red stain on the edge. Making the turn they both entered Lynn's room. Nothing but tossed sheets and dark stains. Rita let out a short gasp while Harold looked in horror.

"oh my gosh." He said to himself. Rita was border lining on tears when she saw the blood stains. "Woah woah Rita." Harold said calmly taking a hold of her. "He's gotta be okay, maybe they just took out his catheter wrong?" he suggested.

"But why are the stains so big then?" Rita asked shaken. Before he could answer something banged outside the room. Cautiously taking a peek down the hall, nothing was there. Proceeding slowly they heard the bang get louder and louder till it apexed. They saw it at the end of a corridor. A nurse was banging at a door with the man they were looking for. The nurses outfit was torn and bloodied, yet without thinking Rita called out.

"Lynn!" Harold shook ready to run when the two turned. The nurse's face had been, her left cheek missing exposing her teeth with Lynn's mouth covered in blood. "Lynn?" she asked shaken. With no warning, Harold ran holding onto Rita with the Lynn and the nurse running after them.

 **Hey sorry about the extra wait on this one guys, started a new job and well you know what that can do to writers. Let it be known I'm not giving up! I have a plan for this story and I'm sticking to it!**

 **That being said I'm looking for a editor/maybe cowriter for this. If interested send me a PM with a short 3 paragraph (about roughly 500 words) on how you would start the next chapter. If I'm impressed then I'll get back to you.**

 **Welp I've said what I've had too, as always reviews are my bread and butter that run this story so leave one if you can. And thank you my loyal fans.**


End file.
